Casanova
by NOMIFAIRY
Summary: Based on 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood.  Pansy needs to talk to Hermione about her Draco obsession.  Might become a one shot series later on...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only play with them.

Author's note: So, my faithful readers, I greet you. I haven't done anything in a long time. Real life, you know? So I sat and wrote this on a whim. I think I might start a one shot series with it.

Pansy sat between Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor's breakfast table. "What are you doing here, Slytherin bitch?" Ron spat at her. She just raised an eyebrow at him, cause him to flush and look away. She smiled at Harry, who shyly smiled back. "Hermione" She said, facing the bushy haired girl, "I need to talk to you." Hermione nodded and stood. "I'll catch you guys later?" Ron and Harry grinned and nodded at her, motioning for her to go on.

Hermione followed Pansy out of the great hall. She already knew what the slim blond wanted to talk about. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed all the glances she stole towards the Slytherin table. Sighing, she looked up to see that they were outside of the Room of Requirement. Pansy did the standard three trips in front of the wall and the door flashed into place. Upon entering, her first impression was of comfort.

There was a large plush black rug in the center of a ring of huge soft looking chairs. A fire roared in the fireplace and a tray of drinks was on a small table in the middle of the chairs. Both girls chose a chair and got comfortable. Pansy was the first to break the silence. "Hermione, we need to talk about Draco." Hermione set her drink down on the table and folded her hands in her lap. "What about him?"

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free

"He's not anything like you think he is, trust me. You can listen to the sweet shit that comes out of his mouth all you want, but don't think he means anything of it." Hermione shook her head violently. "You don't understand." She replied. "What exactly don't I understand?"

He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

"Pansy, he makes me feel…Alive. I need it." Pansy scoffed. "Of course you do. Who wouldn't want him all to themselves? Thing is, you aren't the only one who has him. He has a girl once or twice, and then he's off to the next conquest. The only reason he's still with you is to get his money's worth. He certainly spent long enough trying to get you."

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away

Hermione shook her head again. "Pansy, I don't expect you to get it. Honestly, I get what you're trying to say, but I want this." "You want this? Sure, now you do, but what about when he leaves? And don't think he won't, he always leaves." Pansy shook her head. "You know, for the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you sure are pretty stupid. I'm trying to help you here. You can make yourself believe that you're different, but you aren't. He's doing the same thing he's done to everyone else."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to do, Pansy. I think I love him." Pansy laughed. "You think you're the only one? I was one of the first marks on his belt. I'm pretty sure I still love him. He does that to you. He's not worth the eventual pain. One of these days he's going to find someone and fall for them, and they're going to do the same thing to him he's been doing to every girl in our year."

Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

Hermione sighed. "I know, really, I do. But I can't seem to stop. I know he'll fuck me over, but I want whatever I can get, you know?" Pansy smiled sadly at her. "Honestly, I wish you the best of luck. If anyone could get him to stop his slutty ways, it would be you. You are incredibly smart. I just don't think he's going to stop until he gets married. Even then, I think he'll just start back up again once he sires an heir or two."

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other for a few minutes. Finally, they decided to return to the great hall. It was Saturday, so it wasn't like they had any classes or anything. Pansy nodded to the other girl when they parted ways to go to their own tables. She could only hope the poor girl didn't get her heart broken. She looked at Draco, noticing that his gaze never left the brunette. Maybe the blue eyed devil in disguise had met his match after all, she mused. Don't think for a second she didn't notice the strange look that clouded over his eyes.

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me how I did?


End file.
